


The Home Front

by Caliske_XP



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Miscommunication, Misunderstandings, Reunions, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caliske_XP/pseuds/Caliske_XP
Summary: This is not what Aziraphale had expected to find after returning home from the army after two years...
Relationships: Anathema Device/Newton Pulsifer, Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	The Home Front

Coming home is nothing like Aziraphale had expected it to be. He has been gone for two years, fighting in the British army in the Middle East for the freedom of the people there. His friends and husband knew that the mission would be dangerous, though they didn't know all the details, but Aziraphale had promised he would come home eventually. And today is finally the day he would see them again.

Friends... There is no one really except for his dear friend, Anathema. He hasn't seen her since he left two years ago and Anathema had been twenty-four. She had been in college and should be graduated by now. Aziraphale has really been looking forward to seeing her again and catch up on the years he missed, but when he arrived at the airport earlier today, she hadn't been there.

Even his husband hadn't been there.

Crowley, the only one to truly own Aziraphale's heart. The two of them had met at a book fair, ten years ago. Crowley had been sulking, sitting on a bench alone, when Aziraphale had decided to give the man some company and joined him. They started dating a week after that and three years later, they had married and moved in together in Aziraphale’s Soho bookshop. Or it used to be a bookshop when his father had left it to him. Aziraphale had decided to keep it the way it was since the books and overall feeling felt like a true home. Especially when Crowley’s stuff cluttered around with his own, the plants his husband added to the room, it is just perfect. Crowley knew that Aziraphale was in the army. He had taken peace with it from day one. Of course, he always got nervous when Aziraphale had to go on missions, but the look in his golden eyes when his husband had told him that he would be going to fight for about two years... It had broken Aziraphale's heart. When the day came they had to say goodbye, neither of the two husbands had managed not to cry in front of the other. The 'no contact with the home front rule' had made it extra difficult for the both of them.

If Aziraphale had been expecting anyone to come see him at the airport, it would have been his dearest husband for sure. He misses him, prayed every day that he may come home to see his beloved husband once again. But Crowley hadn't been there waiting for him either.

They should have known he was coming home today. There were letters sent out when they arrived back at the base camp to go home. Aziraphale had searched the whole airport. "Maybe the letter didn't arrive. Maybe they read the date wrong and they will be surprised to see me back home today." Aziraphale had thought this and smiled. "Crowley will be so happy to see me."

He had taken his bags and went out in the musky summer day, hauling a cab and giving the driver the address to the house Aziraphale had last seen two years ago. He was so excited to see it again, to see what his husband had changed without Aziraphale there to stop him. 

It had looked exactly the same as when he left it, except for the plants which seem to have doubled in quantity in the last two years. It had caused Aziraphale to smile fondly before walking closer and casting a glance through the window.

And now he is standing there, gobsmacked. Aziraphale can't even believe his own eyes.

The dusk had started to come in when he drove home in the back of the taxi. Aziraphale had been so excited to see his husband again, then to call Anathema and invite her over for the night. He was shaking in anticipation of the nice evening.

The scene he saw and is still looking at through the window, is slowly breaking him down. Breaking his heart in two.

He has a good view of the backroom. He can see the old couch, on which Crowley is laying, asleep, with his head in a man's lap. The man, who has short dark hair and lean arms is rubbing his hand through Crowley's shoulder-length ginger hair while he watches television. He has glasses on his nose which he pushes up every few seconds.

Aziraphale has never seen this man before in his life and no other logical explanation comes up except for: 'He found someone else.'

With tears in his eyes, Aziraphale picks up his bags once again and starts walking. Willing himself not to cry, he crosses the few streets to the apartment he remembers is Anathema's. He drops his luggage on the ground carelessly and rings the doorbell multiple times.

"Yes!" A voice shouts from through the door. "Almost there!" He hears a lock open. Then the door swings open and Aziraphale is looking up at the face of his best friend.

"What can I help you wi- Aziraphale?" Her voice trails off as her eyes slide over her friend's body as if she can't believe he is real. "Aziraphale!" She repeats and pulls him into the tightest hug he has ever gotten. He too wraps his arms around his dearest friend.

"I missed you too, my dear girl." He says with a teasing grin, trying to forget about what he came home to earlier today. It's only when he feels the wetness on his shoulder that Aziraphale realizes something is terribly wrong. He places his hands on Anathema's shoulder and looks at her worried as he puts some space in between them. "Anathema, are you alright? I know you missed me, but this much..."

She shakes her head and pulls Aziraphale inside the house, "You don't get it, Aziraphale. You were dead." She brings out in a small voice as she hands her friend the letter they received five months ago. The official letter the army sends out to loved ones and relatives of a fallen soldier. "We buried you, Aziraphale. We had a funeral." Aziraphale frowns as he feels his heart leap in his chest before he looks up again.

"They... They sent you this? I am not dead. They must have made a mistake." He says shocked as he reads the letter. He shakes his head and throws the letter away. "I'm here now. I'm not dead and I'm not going to leave anymore, I promise."

Anathema tries to wipe away her tears, nodding. "Yeah, you better start looking for another job, I'm not letting you leave again." She says and adds. "And I don't think Crowley will either."

Aziraphale goes stiff at her words. "Why would he care?" His voice is soft and uncertain instead of harsh like he implied it to be. He is staring at the floor under his feet in distress, the black combat boots are getting dirt all over the place.

"Why would he- Aziraphale, he is your husband. Of course, he cares. Why would you think he doesn't?" Anathema has taken a step away from Aziraphale and is frowning disappointed now. She isn't crying anymore, which is a relief to him since he doesn't like it when the people he cares for cry.

Aziraphale sighs and looks up at his friend pained. "I saw him on the couch, at home. It seems like he moved on from me, Anathema. He was cuddling with this handsome man with dark hair." He sighs. "But if he is happy with him, so be it. I will be happy for him too." He wills back the tears in his eyes as those words pass his lips. He can't believe he just said that.

He frowns surprised when he hears the snort coming from Anathema. "I can't believe you, Aziraphale." She shakes her head. "You have always been one to jump to conclusions."

Aziraphale opens his mouth to protest. "Well, what would you think when you came back home after years and you saw that scene in your house, Anathema?" He sounds wretched, his hands gesturing wildly to support his question.

"For starters, I would have ringed the doorbell and asked for an explanation." His friend answers him calmly as she crosses her arms in front of her chest. "But Aziraphale, I can assure you that Crowley still loves you a lot. I thought I was hurting badly when I got that letter, but when I saw him... It broke him completely, Aziraphale. To the point we can't leave him alone all day." Anathema says. "He turned to drinking."

Realization hits him then, vaguely remembering the empty bottles he saw next to the couch Crowley slept in. "Oh." He says. He can’t imagine what it must have felt like for Crowley to get that letter. Only imagining how hurt Aziraphale would be if he had to be the one to bury Crowley is enough to make him want to cry. "So, the man? He is trying to help him get better?" He asks softly.

Anathema nods. "Yes, Aziraphale. We are trying to keep him from drinking as much as possible." She says.

"And they are not together?" He asks again, just to make sure. He already feels a lot less troubled after Anathema’s declaration.

Anathema chuckles. "I sure as hell hope not." She says and when she sees Aziraphale's confused face she adds, "Newt and I are engaged." She holds up her hand to show her friend the ring that matches Newt's.

Aziraphale's eyes widen and he clasps his dear friend's hands in his. "You should have told me that earlier, Anathema!" He exclaims. "Congratulations!" He hugs her again. "I'm so glad to hear you finally found someone to put up with your smart-ass remarks." Aziraphale jokes light-heartedly.

Anathema only hugs him for a moment, playfully pushing him away after she heard the last line he spoke. "You haven't changed one bit, old man." She says. "But I mean it, Aziraphale. It's good to have you back." The sincerity in her words makes him smile widely. "Now," She continues. “Newt left earlier to comfort Crowley. I was left behind to make dinner for all of us. There is enough for the four of us, Aziraphale. Would you like to join us?"

He raises an eyebrow. "Are you inviting me to have dinner at my own house? Anathema, of course, I want to join you all. It would be nice to meet your fiancé. And see my husband again." The last part he adds quieter, with a glimmer in his blue eyes.

Anathema smiles. "Fine, can you go to the kitchen and get the food? It's on the dinner table. There is pie in the fridge, bring that too. I'm going to put your bags in the car and call Newt to tell him you are back, alive and well."

Aziraphale nods and watches as Anathema disappears through the door. Shaking his head, he walks to the kitchen to collect the food his friend told him to get. And of course there is enough to feed a small army. The smell is making Aziraphale’s mouth water. It has been a while since he’s had a decent meal like this.

When he gets into the car, next to Anathema, she had just gotten off the phone. "Let's go, my dear girl. I want to go home." He says with warmth spreading in his chest and Anathema starts to drive with a wide smile on her face.

The car ride is short and Aziraphale is bouncing his leg up and down when he sees the house he left only an hour before. Anathema parks the car and he gets out. He takes the food with him and waits for his friend, even though he just wants to sprint inside by now.

"You must be Aziraphale." He hears a male voice from behind him and when Aziraphale turns around, he sees the man, who he supposes is Newt, standing in the doorway. He smiles at him and nods.

"And you must be Newt." He says. "I would shake your hand, but I would have to drop the food and that will be a waste, but it is nice meeting you."

Newt chuckles. "It's okay, I'm just glad that I get to meet you, Aziraphale. I've heard nothing but good stories about you. They made you sound like a real hero."

Aziraphale chuckles at his words. "Why thank you. Anathema. You chose him well, you have my blessing." He says over his shoulder to his friend, who is catching up with them and kisses Newt softly as a greeting.

Aziraphale isn't paying attention anymore. He is trying to look inside for Crowley.

"He is still sleeping on the couch. I thought you would like to wake him up." Newt says and steps aside so Aziraphale can go in. "Just, be careful with him. He didn't take your death very well."

Aziraphale nods again and smiles. "Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. I could never thank you enough for that." He whispers to the happy couple before walking into his home for the first time in two years.

The smell welcomes him. It smells like home, like Crowley. Aziraphale quickly walks to the nearest table to put the food away. Nothing has changed. Only a small candle is burning under his picture on the desk. Aziraphale realizes that must have been the picture they used at his funeral. It was taken on the day he had proposed to Crowley.

Aziraphale smiles at the memory before blowing out the candle. They don't have to mourn his death anymore. When he walks into the living room, he sees his husband on the couch, curled into himself and dried tears on his cheeks. Aziraphale crouches down in front of him and softly lays his shaking hand on Crowley's arm. It's only then that Aziraphale notices that he himself is crying nervously.

"Crowley? My dear?" He asks softly, and his husband stirs a little, not waking up. Aziraphale softly runs his fingers through Crowley's hair before speaking a bit louder. "Dearest, wake up, please." He says. "I want to see your beautiful eyes." He smiles a little as finally Crowley’s eyes flutter open.

"Hmm, Newt?" His broken voice asks. He sounds so tired.

"Not quite, darling." Aziraphale chuckles and smiles brightly as tears continue to run over his cheeks.

Crowley’s eyes lock with Aziraphale's then and the golden-eyed man sits up abruptly. He scoots away from his husband with his eyes wide. "No! You are dead." He whispers broken and tears start to run from his eyes too. He presses his hands against his face and sobs. “I am drunk again.”

Aziraphale’s heart breaks a little more as he sees how much pain this one letter caused his husband. "I'm not dead. They made a mistake, my dear. I am alive and well. And I'm home now." Aziraphale tells him, reaching out for him. "I love you."

Crowley’s eyes settle on his husband once again and search Aziraphale's to see if he is really there, that his eyes aren't giving him falls hope. A sob leaves his mouth and then he leaps into Aziraphale's arms.

"Angel!" He cries out and clings to his husband as if he will disappear again if he ever lets go. "Aziraphale. Angel." He repeats, not being able to say anything else through the sobs. He buries his face into Aziraphale 's neck and closes his eyes, stroking his hands through Aziraphale’s hair, over his back and shoulders and arms to make sure this is not an illusion.

Aziraphale holds onto him, trying to calm him down. "Shhh, It's okay, Crowley. I love you. It's okay." He whispers to him while rocking him back and forth. "We will be okay."

He can hear Anathema and Newt in the kitchen upstairs and Aziraphale is grateful they have given them some privacy. It's half an hour before Crowley has calmed down enough to pull his face from Aziraphale's neck and to look at him with a smile. "You are back. You came back." He whispers.

Aziraphale nods. "I promised you I would, and I keep my promises." He tells him. "I missed you, my dear. So much." He kisses him then, softly.

"I missed you too, Aziraphale. I love you." Crowley whispers against his lips. "Will you..." He looks down at his lap and sighs. "When do you have to go back?" He whispers.

Aziraphale places his fingers under Crowley's chin and lifts his head until their eyes meet again. "I'm not going back anymore, darling. I'm going to stay here with you, search a job that isn't dangerous and start a family with you." He tells him. "I'm not leaving you ever again."

And Aziraphale knows in that moment, when Crowley’s eyes light up with happiness, that he made the right choice. His home is here, with his husband and his friend and her husband-to-be, no matter how much he likes saving people. His family will always come first.

**Author's Note:**

> I just absolutely love these little clips of soldiers returning back home to their families and surprising them! It warms my heart every time! 
> 
> Happy Holidays!  
> xx Caliske


End file.
